pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Modulation
Modulation is the 28th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz and Gilbert are both down in the dumps, much to Break's confusion. Sharon then explained to Break what had happened. Back at Lutwidge Academy, Elliot had asked Oz his name. Oz was unsure of how to respond since Elliot has a hatred for all Vessalius', but things were taken out of his hands when Gilbert called his name. Oz was annoyed and began to beat up Gilbert. However, the fight came to a halt when Gilbert and Elliot recognized each other. Elliot became enraged and began to attack Gilbert with his sword. Oz intervened in an attempt to stop the fight. When Oz was threatened however, Gilbert revealed Oz's true identity. Elliot refused to believe that, saying Oz was thrown into the Abyss ten years ago and walked away with Leo. Break was quick to conclude why Gilbert and Oz were upset, then went on to ask why Alice was upset. Alice responded that she was the same as ever. Sharon persisted and eventually got Alice to reveal her true feelings: that Oz was ignoring her. Sharon then explained to the clueless Alice that what she was feeling was jealousy and declared that she and Break were to help Alice. Alice refused and Sharon noticed that Alice never says her name, which prompted her to make Alice call her "sister Sharon". Afterwords, Sharon collected a number of books to help Alice with her problem. They looked through them and came across a picture of a man and a woman kissing. Alice then told Sharon that she and Oz had already kissed, which caused Sharon to go into a rage and attack Oz ( not sure if it is a good reason ). She was only placated when she learned that it had been to seal the contract. The moment was interrupted by the arrival of Oscar, who had brought with him "juice", which Oz realized was wine when everyone became drunk and passed out. The first one to wake up was Alice, who began to strip because she was hot ( nosebleed initiated ). Oz asked Sharon for help and in response she told him to get on his knees and beg. Oscar then declared that they should drink more and eventually all but Oz and Break passed out. Break is revealed to be unable to get drunk and he just pretended to so as to not ruin the mood. Oz commented that he thought it was cool Break couldn't get drunk, and the conversation turned darker as Break responded that maybe it was because he is constantly thinking that he can't die yet. The moment was interrupted by the arrival of Gilbert, who begged Oz to take better care of himself and began to cry. Oz apologized and told him that he would stop making others carry his burdens and asked Gilbert to tell him about the past ten years next time. Oz then ran inside and Break commented that he was cuter somehow and said that Gilbert didn't need to worry. Gilbert began to agree, when he heard a noise which shocked him. Back at Lutwidge Academy. Leo had asked Oz to forgive Elliot and treated Oz as a friend. Oz recalled this as he carried Alice to her room while vowing to move forward. Meanwhile at the Nightray mansion, Elliot asked Leo why he didn't scold him. Leo responded that he won't scold Elliot unless he is unaware of the situation. Elliot became dizzy and it is revealed that he had a recurring nightmare; one that sounds like the Tragedy of Sablier. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga